Christine (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "Ahhh, what am I doing here... w-well, I can't do anything about it now... Alright! My name is Christine. Um, I really mean that... OK?" *'Morning:' "Hello, player... How are you doing?" *'Afternoon:' "Hello..." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "I should get some sleep..." *'Favourite:' "How beautiful... Amethyst is my... favourite jewel...♥ Th-thank you very much..." *'Loved:' "Th-that's for me...? I... really like this. Thank you.♡" *'Liked:' "Is that a gift for me...? Th-Thank you..." *'Neutral:' "Yeah, t-thanks..." *'Disliked:' "This isn't quite good..." *'Hated:' "Uwaah...! Ugh... why for me...?" *'Horror:' "Why don't you make this yourself...? I have no sense to butter!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I can't accept enough..." *'Birthday Gift:' "Um... that's a birthday gift for me... right? Hmph, I guess... thank you for giving this. It makes me very happy." *'White:' "Am I... an idol...?" *'Black:' "Want to talk... to my winged unicorn?" *'Purple:' "Player, do you believe as much as me in fortune-telling?" *'Blue:' "Cancer's fortune... yup, it's not very bad." *'Yellow:' "Don't think I have any real merits... I don't like talking much either... and I'm nervous you will find my company very exciting..." *'Orange:' "I-I don't like myself, at the moment, to be honest. I wish I was a little more talkative..." *'Teal:' "Um... I'm happy that I was able to see you again today. I'm sad on the days I can't see you..." *'Green:' "I think... it would be good if I had confidence in myself. However, sometimes I just can't say what I'm thinking to you, and I get irritated." *'Pink:' "If only I could put how I'm feeling into words, I would feel much better... Why I just can't find the right words?" *'Red:' "Before I go to bed, or when my mind wanders while I'm knitting, I think of you. Player... It makes my heart feel warm..." *'Rainbow:' "To have special someone is a wonderful thing... It fills you with such warm feelings... I appreciate your support from the bottom of my heart, player..." *'Early Spring:' "The beginning of Spring... It feels like to start a brand-new month." *'Late Spring:' "Spring... I get sleepy." *'Early Summer:' "It's getting hotter. Watering the crops and flowers every day is even more tiring." *'Late Summer:' "I have a lot of trouble sleeping when the nights are warm. I hope it gets cooler soon." *'Early Autumn:' "It's finally getting cooler. I like this season." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn evening... Long..." *'Early Winter:' "It's cold, but... in winter, the stars are pretty..." *'Late Winter:' "The month is over... The snowscape is pretty." *'Sunny:' "Today's nice weather makes me feel good." *'Cloudy:' "I actually like cloudy days like this." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days... Feel nice and quiet." *'Snowy:' "I like the snow. If it's only snowing this much, I feel like going for a walk." *'Christmas:' "Good morning. Um... Player... Well... today is Christmas, do you want to join?" **'Yes:' "Really? Well... I will wait you in my house at 18:00. Goodbye." **'No:' "Um... it's fine if you don't like to go with me. Better next time..." *'Cooking Contest:' "I want someone to teach me know how to cook..." *'Easter Day:' "Rabbits are... very cute. Amazing..." *'Fashion Contest:' "The Fashion Contest starts at 13:00. Be sure to dress properly so you can earn a high point. It's going to be fun." *'Happy Festival:' "Everyone is going to collect candies. Nothing soothes the soul quite like this festival..." *'Music Festival:' "People play music... melodious..." *'New Year's Eve:' "Today is the end of year." *'New Year's Day:' "It's another new year. I hope... the year is kind to everyone." *'Spring Festival:' "Flowers... I love them. As long as they're blooming." *'Summer Festival:' "Summer Festival at 18:00. There will be food stalls... you should buy some if you are hungry..." *'Winter Festival:' "Do you... like winter?" *'White Day:' Um, is this a White Day cake? Oh... thank you very much. To receive a beautiful cake like this is like a dream. *'Valentine's Day:' "For this year's Valentine's Day, I did my best and baked a cake. Baking cakes aren't my specialty, but try some anyway." These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Christine. *'Before Married:' "We will... get married, I-I still can't believe it..." *'Having a Child:' "Our child are about to come." *'Having another Child:' "So we'll have... another family member." *'After Childbirth:' "The child was born. He/She is a lovely angel." *'First Child grows up:' "It was wonderful to raise children." *'Second Child grows up:' "I love making children's clothes. They grow up so fast, I have to make new ones all the time." These lines are said after the female player is married, and/or after the male player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on your engagement..." *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're going to have babies. Congratulations. I’m looking forward to seeing it." *'Having another Child:' "To have new additions to your family is a true joy." *'After Childbirth:' "Your second child was born? That's wonderful." *'First Child grows up:' "The child grows so big. It happened so quickly, I'm very surprised." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child get along well. They both looked so happy." *'While dating:' "Ruud looked so cold..." *'Engaged:' "I feel like I'm getting used to this new lifestyle a little." *'Rudi is born:' "I had a baby. Seeing his smiling face fills me with such joy." *'Rudi grows up:' "Ruud indulges Rudi too much... I've come to the conclusion that he's not very good at discipline..." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? Let's see... I want my friends, and all the people to be happy. Oh, I really should wish that for everyone I apologise. That was very selfish." *'Winning a Contest:' "Wow, that was amazing. Congratulations." *'Losing a Contest:' "Don't worry. There's always next time..." *'Talk to much:' "Um... I'm a little uncomfortable..." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes